


Nachtreise

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 典奥 诺独
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa





	Nachtreise

新房客过来敲门的时候，诺威正杵着衣叉要把鱼干晒出去。他家入冬前腌的一缸圆白菜，半个钟头前发现全酸了，这让诺威心痛不已。  
“您好。”高个儿的背头青年严肃地点点头，看样子是老公。  
“谢谢您愿意收留我们。”站在他身旁的眼镜儿周全地接了话茬，看样子是老婆……这都什么乱七八糟。  
诺威摆摆手说没事。亲戚之间，理应有个照应。况且他们过来也不是长住，考完试就走，中间再去见几个朋友。两个年轻人都安静得很，早上八点出门，直到傍晚才回来，除了做饭。第一次听到爆炸声的时候诺威冲了出去，结果呆毛眼镜的那个一脸平静地捧着碗在打蛋，还反问他怎么了，身边一只大锅炖着酱汤，汩汩冒着泡。味道是香的，声音堪比加农炮。  
诺威说，真的，我真傻，我单知道诺贝尔是他们家的，却没想到奥地利也有……

他跟贝瓦尔德现在合住一间。他们家的情况比较复杂。贝瓦尔德原先是有老婆的然而现在离了；而他跟前男友吵了一架跑出来结果无家可归。贝瓦尔德的房子空了出来于是他搬了进去，没出三天就变成了姘居。  
大家都是男人血气方刚你情我愿的这本来也没啥，只是北欧雄狮做的腌鲱鱼总免不了遭他白眼；而如果与诺威同居，哪怕他做出来的菜让人上吐下泻，你也得闭着眼睛吃下去。  
挂了两次急诊之后，贝瓦尔德开始告饶，他俩在煮饭的问题上妥协，决定顿顿下馆子。但是诺威很看不上对方的品味，为何每次都是英国菜……其实无论是糖醋里脊还是清蒸馒头，在贝瓦尔德的嘴里都是一个味儿，这是他很久以后才知道的。  
不过为了化解那一次的食品危机，他俩约好去法国人开的餐馆洗洗舌头，蜗牛很嫩，红酒的量足，不过及不上伏特加凛冽。因为不知不觉灌了很多，等他们摇摇晃晃回到家门口时，后劲已经上来了。  
贝瓦尔德在口袋里翻找钥匙，一旁诺威斜睨着他，见他手机链上还是挂着去年那个傻乎乎的圣诞铃铛的时候，他脑筋一搭牢就说话了。  
“为什么他不要你了呢。”  
他大着舌头说，并不急于品味这句话究竟在对方心里敲开了多大的洞。而贝瓦尔德只是瞪着他，不发一言。  
诺威觉得他的这股神情怪好玩的。为了再看清楚一点，他踮起脚，拽住对方的领子，把那双绿眼睛的距离拉到无以复加的近，接着狠狠吻了上去。

+++

事情出在凌晨两点。

他们的远房亲戚眼镜儿吧，是真近视，八百度不打折的，并着方向感极差，半夜起床夜尿归来拐错了弯，直接摸上了贝瓦尔德的床。  
诺威不在，那天急诊轮到他值夜班。睡梦里，贝瓦尔德迷迷糊糊觉得有个冰凉柔软的物件钻进被窝来……下半身是空的。而罗德呢，我们知道他爬床有一个很不好的习惯：喜欢抓住人家的把把当梯子……路德维希被他抓久了之后阳痿成习惯了也就不说什么了，但是贝瓦尔德他，他瞬间雄狮了。  
那晚大家意犹未尽。罗德第一次觉得原来路德这颗背头小土豆也可以如此技术娴熟金枪而不倒，而一直困惑于诺威的敏感带的贝瓦尔德终于找回了自信：身上的那个人攀着他的脖子，呻吟着，喘息着，在抽泣声中高潮了三次。  
……虽然有哪里不对。

翌日。  
罗德里希从黏糊糊的梦境中醒来，顺手去摸床头柜上摆着的眼镜。被大搞了一顿之后他睡得极不安稳，梦见四只墨鱼追着自己跑，梦的内容肯定有触手PLAY，但罗德自己是决计不会承认的。  
经过一番努力他够到了眼镜，但是镜架的质地让他微妙得觉得哪里不对头，习惯性地他推了推枕边的人。  
“路德维希……这不是我的眼镜。”  
他摸着镜框含含糊糊地说，却不防身边那个朦胧的金色的脑袋凑过来，把他手里的眼镜拿走，转而自己戴上。他呆呆地用模糊的视线注视着他一言不发穿好衣服，走出房间，再到对面取来了真正属于他的眼镜。戴上之后，罗德里希颤抖了。  
“是您……”  
贝瓦尔德黑着脸点点头。出于剧情的需要，对面的路德维希还没醒，但是五分钟之内就会醒来，到那时候……嗯。  
“乌克森谢纳叔叔……”罗德里希迅速深吸一口气，“对不起，但今天您有空吗？”  
“有，怎么？”  
“我这就下去做早饭。”床上的人此刻作出一副贤惠的姿态，虽然贝瓦尔德知道路德维希即使再不醒也会在下一刻钟厨房的爆炸声里醒过来。“然后我想去市立图书馆和乐器行……总之能借一下您的车吗？”  
他迟疑了片刻，点点头。  
“我想我们晚上可以……听一场演出什么的。”  
他朝他露出了具有蛊惑意味的微笑。

+++

对路德维希来说这一天简直糟糕透顶。老婆半夜上了个厕所就一直没回来，早上也只给他留了一碟煎蛋和一张条子就跑出去了。他揉着青筋一边收拾厨房的残骸一边寻思着是不是出去贴个寻人启事，在玄关的地方直接撞上了夜班归来双眼通红的诺威。  
“贝瓦尔德呢？”  
他拿出一股凌厉的眼神，这姿态一下子就让路德维希感受到了久违的危机感。  
“并……并不知道……”  
他搞不懂他何以如此气势汹汹，虽然老婆跟那位旦那一起失踪，但凭他只看过五本言情小说的大脑，至今还没把这两者联系起来。对他而言，当务之急绝对是解决掉眼下仿佛刚从地狱里回来的维京海盗。  
“罗德里希也不见了……我们一起找找？”  
他试图安抚对方，但收效甚微。诺威冷哼一声脱掉外套，连夜收了三个急诊病人的亢奋让他此刻丝毫不觉得疲倦。路德维希小心翼翼在他对面坐下，但耳边飘着呆毛的青年此刻又站起身，居高临下地看着他，脸上的表情让人猜不透他究竟是要暴打他一顿呢还是要干吗。  
他的蓝眼睛又冷又尖，仿佛要直接穿过他的前额，在他胃底烧出一个大洞。还没等路德维希在这种目光下做出什么规避的举动，就被对方拽住了领带，用力一扯，衬衫扣子登时壮烈牺牲，露出了胸前一团一团的筋肉。路德暗叫一声不好，对方却愈发神闲气定起来。  
“很像呢，果然。”  
他听得他在耳边说了这一句，又没了下文，只觉得身体一歪，被拽倒在冰凉的地板上。  
当诺威拖着他的领带把他拉进卧室的时候，路德维希心中只有两个字。  
——完了。

+++

一般说来，诺威睡觉认床不认人，只要是自己的窝，旁边换了超级赛亚人也照睡不误。这固然是个值得称赞的好习惯，不过被压制的那一方显然不这么想。路德维希从刚才起就一直拳打脚踢，想要从维京人的钳制中挣脱开来，无奈他那位北方亲戚的身板堪比寒武纪的花岗岩，踹上去铮铮作响，还差点崴了自己的脚。诺威毫不费力地拽着他，就好像当他1米8的个头是只小雏鸡似的。进到卧室后他三下五除二地抽了他的裤腰带，直接将他捆了个结结实实，扔到床上。  
“普通的SM？”他朝他促狭地笑笑，“正好我也很有兴趣。”  
路德维希刚要纠正对方的偏见，就被从下身传来的紧压感封住了头脑。不愧是身经百战的海盗头子，上来就直捣重点。由于一边还被钳住了下颌，他纵使拼命甩头要挣脱对方入侵的唇齿，也毫无动弹的余地。直到诺威鄙夷地抽离了舌头，才让他的嘴巴得出空来进行反驳。  
“我说……能不能讲讲这究竟是怎么回事啊？！！”  
他努力想要显出暴怒的神色以震慑对方，可惜被完全无视。诺威径直剥了他的裤头，揪住了那个显眼的把柄，大有他再多嘴一个字就阉了他的气势。路德维希只得生生顿住话头，下面那东西的情绪却不那么争气地高涨起来。  
“你老婆勾引了我姘头，就这么简单。”  
听到这个过于直白的陈述他不免呻吟一声，简直想要将对方的唾液当做胃药吞下去，然后才想起自己是被捆着的还基本全裸。这让他羞愤不已。但是另一位完全没有体察到他的心情，他直接握着他的要害，胁迫似的把他整个人翻转过来，接着欺身压了上去。  
“我这就给你松绑，”他挑衅似的在他耳边吐气，“……看谁硬得过谁。”  
这简直是一场角力。在进入情爱的正题之前，两个人身上都挂了彩，然而年长的那个显然是在欺负小孩，算准自己造爱的次数比对方打的架还要多，他只轻巧地下了个绊子，便让筋肉青年一头撞在床头柜上，口鼻流血头晕眼花地倒下来，乖乖就范。  
“怎么样？”  
他骑在他的腰骨间，把着他血脉贲张的器官，就像把着一个方向盘似的得胜归朝。  
“……事先说好，爱情和性什么的，我可是分得相当清楚！”  
路德维希急急想要将纯爱小说里的台词重演一遍，却被对方的冷笑彻底击垮了最后的尊严。

“小屁孩。”

感觉到后庭被冰冷的手指逐个入侵的时候路德没来得及作出多余的感想，他正在一个人灰暗地反省人生：为何为数不多的对象都是那样可恶的家伙？

完事后他们精疲力尽。诺威从淋浴间里出来，只披着一件竖条纹衬衫。一旁路德呆呆地望着木质地板上他赤脚踩下的一个一个水印，猜想此时那位的肩头是否还停着精灵。转眼间他的床伴已走上前来，跪在金发青年的膝间，伸手揽住了他的脖子。  
“你们俩这样相像……”  
他叹息一声，将嘴唇贴上他的颈窝。年轻人被这意料之外的感伤与温柔弄得不知所措。他本也想应景地来句是啊你跟他都那么执着于套套……但估摸着说出口就会被刮个耳光，于是硬生生地咽了下去。他继而有些恍惚地拨弄着对方耳边那撮总是漂浮着的毛发，没头没脑地蹦出了这么一句：  
“你也有睡乱的头发……”  
“别乱碰。”他掸开他的手，“要找到你老婆还得靠它。”  
“咦？”  
“这是我们呆毛一族的遥感通讯工具。”维京人严肃认真地说，“玛利亚采尔碰巧是有名字的那一根，所以方圆百里内我们都能接受到它辐射的电波。”  
路德维希跟着严肃认真地点点头，他想起自己跟罗德前天去看的电影，里面遍地触手也就算了，触手里还长着呆毛。那叫什么来着？阿凡提？

——插一句，有名字的触手哦不呆毛还有一根，它叫做南塔斯特，或者世界的H★ERO，功能是对所有呆毛进行洗脑。  
……所以你看，那谁，离家出走了吧；  
那谁，变成第五十一个州了吧；  
就连那谁，也让音乐之声拍出来了……

+++

另一边，触手女王玛利亚采尔……总之，你懂的，就那位，他今天的人生也是一波三折摇曳多姿。  
一大清早，罗德里希拉着远房叔叔愉快地扫荡了整个超市，与以往只有菜篮子加持不同，今天的他有车有房，因而一口气买了十三卷卫生纸，趁着打折白菜价。紧接着是野生动物园……是这样，他们原本的目的地是更有格调的乐器行，但不幸罗德里希指错了路，等到贝瓦尔德发现的时候，他们的车已经被一群咩咩叫唤的山羊包围了。  
“您别紧张，”罗德里希信心满满地对他说，“我以前养过羊，我知道怎么对付它们。”  
他往衣兜里装了几个苹果便开门下车。山羊们闻到水果的甜香，争先恐后地嚼着他的皮鞋跟长裤，尾随着他离开了。贝瓦尔德小心翼翼地把车倒回正门，在阳光灿烂的草坪上等了三刻钟还是不见人影，终于沉不住气，打算转去广播台找人。就在这时，他感到脚下的大地开始隆隆作响。  
他透过车窗不安地环顾四周，看见失踪了的呆毛青年慢悠悠地朝这边小跑而来。他衣衫不整，头发凌乱，身后还跟着一大群活蹦乱跳的袋鼠。贝瓦尔德不由得违心捂起了脸。摊上罗德里希这么位事儿妈让他终于觉得自己的人生很没有意义。

不过摆脱了动物军团后，在地下停车场他们还是干了点有意义的事。矮个儿的那位率先爬上了驾驶座，在对方判断出情势险恶准备落荒而逃之前，咬住了他的耳垂。欲望是很容易被调动起来的，尤其在这狭小的空间里。很快他们便开始急切地拥吻，以至于眼镜都撞到了一起。  
将褐发青年慢慢放倒在后座上的过程中他有种满心的感动。之前他对这位亲戚的名声略有耳闻，而今才算真正见识到了。他有一种……精神分析师的细致，他想。连抚平他眉间细纹的动作都像是要伸手探进他的魂魄里。  
他是追魂的人。明白这一点后贝瓦尔德对自己的反常行为便不那么焦虑了。他放心地任由自己凭本能行动，甚至对他袒露了自己面对诺威就会不由自主地……阳痿的这一相当难以启齿的事实。  
“那一位的威慑感虽然不如您，可这也并不代表他甘心被小看……”罗德里希耐心地启发他，“也许您应该跟他……交换位置？”  
转眼间贝瓦尔德的脸便如熄了灯似的黑。为了安抚对方的情绪，他缓缓地攀上了他的脖子。  
“不过偶尔这样……也不坏。”  
他指的是他们现在正在做的这件事。他当然知道。  
“贝瓦尔德……”  
他轻呼着他的名字。感受到某种类似于磁石的吸引，他将嘴唇贴上了他的眼睛。

+++

从地下停车场并排走回广场的时候，他俩在出口处停住了脚。  
——诺威和路德维希等在那里，两人背靠背坐在对面的长凳上，正一言不发地各自喂着鸽子。午后三点的阳光透过乳白色的云层，在广场上空洒下模糊而温暖的光。  
气氛虽然诡异了点，不过好歹也算是和平相处了……叔侄俩对视一眼，走上前去，拍了拍他们的肩。  
大家都找回了自己的妈。

原本这部半吊子的小黄片这会儿就该拉出STAFF和致谢字幕了，但是谁也不曾料到半路会杀出个程咬金，让剧情又拖了五分钟。  
罗德执意要去乐器行，这回换路德陪着，呆毛青年信心十足地说自己认识路。贝瓦尔德递过去一个意味深长的眼神，这让严肃的背头老公觉得自己下一站就会变成星际旅行，不过好歹他们借走了车，登陆B216小行星的可能性瞬间骤降为零。会是哪儿呢？上车前路德维希忐忑不安地想，菜市场？码头？或者干脆——新西兰？  
年长的两位准备沿着林荫小道慢慢散步到车站再回去。他们都闻到了对方身上未挥发干净的荷尔蒙气息——也许贝瓦尔德的更浓一些——但彼此心照不宣。松鼠在头顶的椴树间蹦跳着，从这一边的枝头，窜到了另一边，抖下几片深冬枯萎的叶子。诺威悠悠地想：晚饭吃啥好呢？罐头，肉汤，还是——  
然后就起风了。天色阴沉了下来。他整了整脖子上的围巾，同时感觉到一只大手替他将前额的刘海别到了软帽里。贝瓦尔德深绿色的眼睛直直望着他，像是要穿透这个瘦削的躯体，望向身后湖面上并不明晰的倒影。  
“Elf.”他喃喃地说。诺威伸手掸掉了在肩膀上飞来绕去吵着要吃糖的小精灵，接着仰头看向他。他们离得那样近，连脸上浅浅的雀斑都看得一清二楚。  
他想就势吻上去，但对方抬手挡了一下。  
贝瓦尔德取下了眼镜。

树篱里不合时宜响起来的悉悉索索的声音，惊扰了接吻中的两个。他们刚来得及分开，一个顶着小帽子的脑袋嗖地插到了两人中间。  
贝瓦尔德扶住额头。曾经的老对头满脸胡渣面容憔悴，手里挽着奶粉和尿布，恍惚间如隔三秋。他先对他怒目而视，然后才转过身，一把鼻涕一把泪地蹭过去：诺子你回来好不？自从你走之后，小冰不肯吃饭，法罗不肯睡觉，格陵兰一天尿八次床洗都洗不过来……  
诺威皱了皱眉，我在的时候那些活还不都是你干的？  
可、可是你不在，我、我没动力哇……他嗫嚅道。

诺威叉腰叹了口气，望着眼前这个向四面八方无条件辐射箭头的傻子，心想是不是这辈子也甩不掉他了……他越过他的肩膀对贝瓦尔德说，你能等我一下吗？我去看看冰岛就来。  
他点点头说好，其实你不回来也没事……后半句没来得及说出口，就被诺威的凶恶眼神瞪回了肚子里。于是他就这么被晾在了路边，目送着他的姘头哥俩屁颠屁颠奔向对面停放着摇篮和购物车的公园，很有些在欣赏超级奶爸live版x2的凄凉。头顶不知何时稀稀落落下起了小雨，他想了想，决定先去车站避雨。  
反正诺威总能找到他的。

快到下班的高峰，路上的车辆渐渐多了起来。还好雨下的不久，地面仍是干的。他踮脚看了看站台里的电子公告板，思量着诺威是否会在下一班车到来之前赶到，就在这时，身侧传来小狗的喧哗，将他的注意力拉了过去。  
——头发软软的圆脸少年，抱着一只很小的白狗，正同他站在一个屋檐下等车。他身上的那身衣服依然松松垮垮，脚下摆着一把收起来的红伞，还有一只行李包。小狗在很不安稳地挣扎。  
他也瞧见他了。虽然掩盖不住惊讶的神色，却仍是对他笑笑，那样温和，就好像是初次见面。  
贝瓦尔德感到喉头一阵发紧。他想跟他说话，或者走过去，只是摸摸他的脑袋，却仿佛一下子失去了行动的能力，只能眼睁睁地看着他拎起包，夹着小狗，走进靠站的轻轨。那头稻草色的柔软头发，就这样无声地消失在了人潮中。

列车开动夹带的呼啸的风声仿佛也将他心底某片海域连根卷走。他有些黯然的虚脱，回过身时才发现那把红伞，依旧静静地躺在告示牌下——提诺没有把伞带走。  
这时短信的振动铃音传来。诺威让他去车站旁的一家中餐馆等他，丁马克和冰岛也在。他还没有原谅他的鲱鱼。

他收起手机，撑着伞，慢慢走下台阶。

END. 13.8.2013


End file.
